What's inside the Somahs home?
by Scissor Lips
Summary: Akito, Shigure, Ayame, Kyo, Haru, and Lots of others are in this! If you're squeamish or easily scared, and don't like Yaoi. Don't read!


WARNING: If you are squeamish, easily grossed out and despise gore. PLEASE DON'T READ.

On another note, this story is amazing and will make you want more, which s coming soon!

* * *

"My name is Tohru Honda, I've been through a lot these past few years. My mother died, I met a bunch of animal changing freaks, and I'm not sure If I'm a virgin anymore!" Throu said sighing."And here's my life..."

In the background you could hear Kyo and Yuki fighting, "HARU, YOU INVITED HIM? You damn rat..."

"I thought you liked HIS presence Kyo."

"Well, maybe I do, but that is none of your business!"

"Kyo, you're gay aren't you?"

"NO!"

"Yup, Don't even think of denying it."

"My Kyo is gay?" Tohru thought tears filling in her eyes. "Unfortunately, My dearest Tohru," Akito said placing a chair to sit down upon. "Your thoughts are so correct."

"No, no. That can't be true..." Tohru said crying and fell to the ground. Akito got up and walked toward her, and held her chin in its hand. "But it will, be okay. Trust me." Akito said kissing Tohru hard and then tender and romantic. Akito pushed her to the ground and began to take off her clothes. Akito was so enthralled this was happening, but as Tohru took off Akitos shirt, she saw that Akito was a woman. She didn't care and continued.

MEANWHILE!

Yuki was watching Kyo, "You know Kyo, I've been hearing awkward noises from Tohru's room, Shall we go check?"

"I hate going with you you stupid rat, but for Tohru." Kyo agreed, and the two began walking to Tohru's room. Then that's when they saw it! "Akito and Tohru Together?" The two girls just continued, then Tohru began moaning, and the Kyo and Yuki quickly left. "Well, they looked like they were having fun." Yuki said. Kyo nodded and flopped down on a couch. He shook his head and chuckled a little. Yuki looked pleased for whatever reason, so he got up from where he was sitting sat on Kyo's lap. (Can't you just imagine th look on Kyo's face?) Yuki tenderly kissed Kyo. Kyo kissed him back forcefully. Yuki stopped, and took off his shirt as did Kyo. They undressed their pants and such as well.

Shigure had just got back from Hatori's with Ayame. "Do find it wrong for em to love another man?" Ayame asked Shigure as they strolled through the park. He just shook his head, "I don't at all, Hatori is so amazing, as am I." Ayame smiled at him, he kissed him. Shigure looked weirded out, "You are serious about loving me?!?" Blushing Ayame nodded, "Yet I have a strong attraction for Akito. I always have."

"B-But I Th-Thought you liked...Haa-Chan?"

"No, Akito! I always have deep in my heart he makes me heart race and my whole being pulse."

"You do know, Ayame, Akito's a girl...Right?"

"Even better." Ayame said in La-La land.

Shigure sighed and dragged him off to his house.

INSIDE THE SOHMA'S HOUSEHOLD

After Akito and and Tohru were done, Tohru was completely in Akito's debt. They decided to go to a house which was completely secret to all the other Somahs and anyone else. The Just put on a robe and walked their with their clothes in hand. When they were inside Akito took off her robe, as did Tohru, what she expected was completely different from what was going to happen. "So, my love. Watch for my next surprise." Akito scoffed out. She reached for her jeans and got out the scalpel that was in Hatori's room, which she stole. Akito gracefully walked around, Tohru. Leaned over her and pushed her down, hiding the scalpel. She cut the side of here cheek, and crawled to the left side where it was bleeding. Then, she cut right down the middle of her naked breast. "Are you EXCITED?" Akito said lapping up her blood. Tohru screamed of horror, and moaned of pleasure. Akito placed the scalpel in her hand and ran her hand up Tohru's inner leg watching Tohru squirm and keep her self from screaming. Akito smirked. She did the same to the other leg.Since, she was so frail and didn't put up a fight, Akito got up and grabbed nails and a hammer. She got them and grabbed Tohrus hands and nailed them to the ground as well with her feet. Blood was pouring from Tohru, she was crying so hard. Blood dripped down her face, down her legs, down her torso. Then with the hammers wedge she gouged out Tohru's eye and pulled it tightly so it came out. Puss started leaking out and she was screaming even louder. Akito laughed and cut open her soft stomach so hard stuff was falling out, then she started bashing her head with a hammer.Akito was proud of the dead girl on the ground, got dressed and left with the scalpel, which she throughly cleaned.

"Yuki,, Kyo." What a pleasure. " Haru said as the two had just finished putting on their boxers. They were breathing heavily and smiled to one another than Haru. Soon, they did a triangle make-out and started this whole thing over again. Haru was excited, he took off his shirt and Yuki's boxers then placed his hand on Akito stomach and went down, down, down. Then he did the same with the other hand with Kyo, as they did the same to him. They could hear one of the door open, In walked Ayame, Shigure, and Akito.

To be continued.!


End file.
